Lessons on a Mission
by Oilux
Summary: Axel and Demyx have been fighting. When they have a mission together will they be able to handle it together?


**OK wow a big mistake on my part! i accidentally uploaded the story "Learning from the Past" in this stories place! Wow i feel stupid! **

**Well anyway this is my story about Demyx and Axel getting together! I really like it and I hope that everyone who reads it likes it too!  
**

* * *

"Demyx, Axel, you have a mission together." They both got up from the chairs and accepted the mission from Saïx. Neither said a word as they accepted the mission and left.

"Maybe this will finally get those two to start talking to each other again" Saïx muttered as he turned back around to deal out the rest of the missions.

Demyx and Axel had been fighting recently. Mainly because of Demyx being jealous of Axel spending so much time with Roxas. Axel just didn't know what to do anymore, he had tried almost everything to solve the problem, but nothing worked. Demyx just wouldn't listen anymore.

The two soon arrived at Halloween Town. They entered the town in the woods; fog barely littered the ground, looking more like mist. They both had their Halloween outfits on, Axel looking like a vampire with a cape and everything. Demyx was a mummy, wrapped in gauze. Still neither of them said a word as they continued to head towards the town.

Even as the two just walked, the tension seemed to grow more and more. It was a weight that sat on their shoulders, wanting to press them into the earth itself. One of them was going to snap eventually, who though it was uncertain. It was decided when they got into a fork in the road. Axel went to the left and Demyx to the right.

"I think that we should go this way" said Axel. He pointed to the left.

"No the way to town is towards the right" Demyx just kept walking, not even glancing back.

"Demyx come on. Don't be that way" Axel yelled to his back.

"What way Axel, I'm going the way that I know is right. You're the one suddenly going away from me." Demyx looked back at Axel but he didn't turn back. He hesitated for a second but then kept walking. Axel felt fury rise up in him.

"Demyx your being stupid. Why can't you just go with my way for once?" While Axel sounded angry his eyes just showed pain.

"I can't anymore Axel, I just can't." Demyx whispered it and kept walking.

"Fine Demyx be that way." Axel said. He didn't see the tears that fell down Demyx's face as he walked away.

X-X-Axel's POV-X-X-

"Stupid Demyx, always doing something different, why can't he just listen..." Axel continued to mutter under his breath as he walked down the trail. It seemed to get colder but that didn't matter to the pyro.

Suddenly the path opened up into a huge clearing. In front of him were six trees, each with their own symbol on them. Axel groaned, realizing that Demyx was right. He turned around and started heading back the way he came.

X-X-Demyx's POV-X-X-

Demyx had stopped crying after about 5 minutes. His eyes hurt though, but he kept walking. Determined to finish the mission, even if he had to do it alone. Finally he reached the town square. There were no Heartless, which was especially weird for this town, where Jack Skellington really liked the Heartless. Demyx reached the fountain that had green water, and looked at the deserted town square.

Suddenly a huge Tentaclaw thing came out of nowhere. It tried to grab Demyx, but he jumped out of the way just in time. He began attacking it with his water and Sitar, easily hitting it. He kept at it but the Tentaclaw kept trying to hit him, leaving Demyx with only a few hits every couple of minutes.

*_Geeze wont this thing die already?* _He thought as he was fighting.

-X-X-back to Axel's POV-X-X-

Axel finally arrived to town square. He hated running but felt like something was wrong so he ran back. When he arrived, Axel saw Demyx fighting a huge Tentaclaw. Axel knew of only one monster that could produce Tentaclaws, a Leechgrave Heartless.

"DEMYX" Axel shouted as he ran towards him. But that one shout distracted Demyx just for the Tentaclaw to swallow him. It was so fast Demyx didn't even get a change to scream.

"NO!" Axel ran towards the Tentaclaw and with one swipe of his chakrams, cut it in half. It disintegrated into black dust but Demyx wasn't there. Axel knew that he had to find the heart of the Leechgrave to find Demyx.

Axel searched the entire town, he knew that it had to be big, but he couldn't find. He was heading towards the very edge of town, when he heard Demyx scream. Axel ran towards the scream, jumping over fences and gates until he was in a huge clearing. Demyx was lying under the huge Leechgrave covered in what looked like purple goop.

Axel didn't hesitate, he ran towards the Leechgrave and used his powers over fire to set it on fire. He jumped on top of Demyx and shielded him from the heat as the Leechgrave collapsed.

"Demyx don't you ever think that I don't care for you cause it's not true"

-X-X-X-X-

Demyx and Axel had to spend a week at the infirmary, mainly cause Demyx got burned and Axel over exerted himself. Nobody cared that they got hurt, they were all just happy that Demyx and Axel were finally talking again.


End file.
